


【all咕哒♂】藤丸的噩梦（4）：吉尔伽美什（Archer）

by HundredSea



Series: 藤丸的噩梦 [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HundredSea/pseuds/HundredSea





	【all咕哒♂】藤丸的噩梦（4）：吉尔伽美什（Archer）

在不认识的地方醒来对于藤丸立香而言一般有两种情况，一是他在做噩梦，二是他的头部受伤，短暂失忆。如果是做噩梦，忍耐一段时间就能结束；如果是失忆，马上就会有人来告诉他到底发生了什么。

  
“杂种！为什么不躲开！你走神了吧！！！”

  
藤丸立香并没太听清“杂种”之后的内容，他还在对抗着强烈的头晕爬起来，以趴在地上这样狼狈的姿势面见这位王可是要被骂惨的。他摇晃着对英雄王行了个礼，却没有被准许平身，于是他支撑不住自己的身体又跪在了地上。

  
在与这位王相处时，长久的沉默从来不是好兆头。所以被踢翻在地时他并不惊讶，藤丸立香只是想知道自己现在的处境。英雄王的恼怒大概也与此有关，他攥紧的拳头使黄金手甲相互挤压发出刺耳的声音；随着另一阵响动，他抬腿踩住藤丸立香的锁骨，用鞋尖抵住男孩的面颊让他看向自己。对方迷茫的神色让他更加怒火中烧，踩在他肩上的脚开始施力，少年因为疼痛而皱起眉头。

  
“现在觉得痛苦了？我还以为你喜欢这样。”真实的疼痛使藤丸立香的头脑清晰起来，他看向王的面容寻求解答，劈头又是一句质问。

  
“盖提亚那杂种的最后一击，你到底为什么不躲开！”

  
有什么东西在慢慢浮上来……他想起之前自己在和已经被剥离了魔神柱的盖提亚肉搏……

  
英雄王这是什么意思，他们现在在哪？这晴朗的天空、土黄的砖石，已经明显不是时间圣殿，但同样也不是迦勒底……

  
“同归于尽这种结局确实很适合分明是个废物却爱说漂亮话的你。”

  
看着被笼罩在自己阴影里的男孩因惊愕而睁大的眼睛，英雄王的嘴角勾出一个残酷的弧度：“非要说的话，你坚持的时间比盖提亚长一些，算你赢也不是不可以。”

  
“……我已经死了么……？”藤丸立香从没想过自己能平静地问出这种问题。

  
“大概是吧。本王在你弥留之际将你收入了宝库。”

  
过大的信息量让藤丸立香一时无法消化，除了被吉尔伽美什踩住的肩膀疼到发麻，身上并没有什么别的不适。看着他难以置信的表情，英雄王的愤怒化为残忍，这才是最危险的事情。随着他脚下力道的加大，藤丸立香感到自己的骨骼在朝反方向弯曲，已经到了折断的临界点。

  
一切都清楚了，那是比现在剧烈数倍的创痛，他跪在地上看着盖提亚残损的身躯化作金色的光点消失，自己的血“啪嗒 啪嗒”地渗透的衣服滴到地上，作为人类他清楚地知道自己的身体受到的损伤严重到了无法被修复的程度……

  
而现在的他毫发无损，藤丸立香看着自己完好、干净的双手，只有右手手背上一片看不出形状的浅红印痕提醒着他确实一切都已经结束。

  
到最后，去了时间神殿的人都没能回到迦勒底啊……

  
看着自己曾经的御主面色由痛苦转为惊恐，再化为哀恸。吉尔伽美什用接下来的行动提醒他相比起死去，身处王之财宝的事实才是更重要的事情。英雄王抬脚放开了这个成功拯救世人却最终身死的少年，拽着他的领子把他抵到墙上。“本王的收藏品中从来不留无用之物，想来，你也就剩下这点用处。”

衣裤被扯下，双腿被掰开，英雄王的铠甲消散露出了健美的身体。俊美如天神，此时的面容却比冷酷阴沉的王靠近，咬上了他因为紧张而吞咽口水的咽喉，同时将抬头的性器顶在他股间的小口处，用力推入。英雄王的牙齿嵌入他的皮肉，藤丸立香觉得自己，根本就是被狮子袭击的羚羊。

  
完全没有扩张或润滑过的后穴并不能承受这样的入侵，英雄王让他的新收藏品翻过身去，从背后采取更方便的姿势，硬生生将粗长的男根挤进干涩的甬道，故意合着渗出的温热血液向内深入。身体被从内撕裂的痛楚并不是最困扰藤丸立香的问题。他还在想别的事情——他们三个谁都回不去了，医生和玛修，连他们都回不去了。

  
先是一瞬间看到了蓝天，然后额头上硬碰硬的锐痛让他一阵犯晕， “杂种，侍奉本王的时候也敢分神？”王扯着他的头发把他牢牢摁在墙上，改变着角度向更里面钻去，耸动着腰身。“还在想生前的事情么？你当我真的不知道你为什么没躲开？”

  
闻言，沉默的藤丸立香眼眶里滚出泪水，他要如何对王开口祈求，求他不要再提起那两个让自己仅仅是想到都觉得要心要碎了的人？即使他能说出口，这位因为自己流泪而开始有力地进出的王也一定会更加变本加厉地借题发挥吧。

  
心情的悲痛并不影响少年身体鲜美的本味，被王填满的甬道虽然不再干涩但依旧狭窄，对进入有多推拒在抽出时就有多挽留。桀骜的王对此十分满意，开始尝试不同的力道与频率。但他曾经的御主却对王的行为无动于衷，只是像任由泪水从脸颊流过颌角一样，让王在他身上随意发疯。

无法容忍被无视的吉尔伽美什酝酿了一下情绪。然后敷衍而拙劣地掩饰着内心的愉悦，顺着泪痕吻上了少年的面颊伏在他耳边说：“如果知道这个能让你感到安慰的话，那个亚从者并没有消失。”感到那销魂的肉穴一紧，达到了目的的吉尔伽美什轻声解释道：“那只白色的动物是第四之兽，它以自己的力量为代价重塑了那女孩的肉体，让她拥有了和普通人类的相同的寿命。”

  
王缓缓抽出性器又一下子用力地顶回男孩体内，因为肉体的快感而无心再做遮掩。“如果不是你的一念之差，她本可以在你跑回转移点摔下去时拉住你的手把你带回去。”藤丸立香发出一声几不可闻的悲鸣，泪水突然决堤，伴随着脑中炸开的嗡鸣，下身的疼痛与热度一下子传遍全身，让他支撑不住要垮下去。英雄王捞住藤丸立香劲瘦的腰肢不让他倒下，继续说：“但是现在，已从生命里逃脱的你，死亡亦无法庇护。只有我才是你唯一的主宰。”

  
十分愉悦的吉尔伽美什边说边再次把自己的分身极慢地拔出那片温热的软肉：“来吧，往好处想想，第四之兽也被打败，本来活不了几天的小女孩重获新生；而那个医生，他实现了愿望你应该祝福他才对。”藤丸立香奋力挣扎起来，但对依旧用性器磨蹭着他那小口的吉尔伽美什而言，这充其量只是求欢的情趣罢了。如果觉得困扰，一个挺身就能摆平。

  
“好在你再也见不到他们了，没人会知道你正是因为突然想到了他们才在生死之战里犯下大错。”他摆正过男孩的胯，又把自己的欲望对准他的小穴捣了进去。

  
连自己都不敢想起的真实终于被揭露，藤丸立香发出了痛苦的呜咽，王接着说：“‘想着’以死亡寻求希望之人，死后面对的也不过是另一番绝望。这份绝望，由本王赏赐给你。”

  
对于他最不愿提及的伤痛、最悔恨的失误，英雄王似乎有着很大的误会，但那位王真的会弄错事情的原委吗？藤丸立香并不敢细想，虽然告诉自己这已经不重要了，可是为什么还是会泪流不止呢？不断涌出的泪水像是把从前攒下的全都倒出来了一样。他知道哭泣于事无补但身体却不受控制，所以这大概并不是哭泣，仅仅只是流泪而已。

  
吉尔伽美什抱着他的男孩跪在地上，二人之间的负距离接触更加紧密。藤丸立香的双腿被对方打开的膝盖抵住向外大张，身体竖直几乎贴着墙壁，发硬的分身蹭着泥砖十分难受。他觉得自己简直就是被英雄王用性器钉在了墙上，再也无法把精力从下身分散出去。身体没有向前躲避的空间，向后更是自投罗网，渴望从这种快感的控制里挣脱的男孩又试图动弹双腿，向里无疑会更夹紧腿间的东西；但他不过只是向两边稍微动了一下，便牵扯得从没被触碰过的柔嫩内壁蹭上王的巨物，刺激得他自己溢出一声呻吟。

  
听到苦甜的叫声，王满意地继续进出，几乎每一下都让藤丸立香觉得自己的结肠末端会在下一次被他捅破，很疼，但是也很爽。于是自内而外的喘息与呻吟都被撞了出来，这完全是因他而起，所以英雄王甚至可以用自己抽插的动作操控少年发出什么样的声音。“从没有别的从者肏进过你这么深的地方吧。也许我应该在你那里面刻上自己的名字？”

  
原本已经快要干涸的泪水又因为快感和屈辱而流下来。英雄王的胸膛覆上来紧贴着他的后背，他肉体发烫的肉体反而让藤丸立香打起寒战；凑过来轻吻他的眼角的亲密行为甚至让他感到恐惧。湿润的气息打在他眼前，感到危险的藤丸立香小心翼翼地扭头看向别处而不牵扯其他部位，却被扣住后脑扳了回来。英雄王十分用力，藤丸立香觉得如果他再乱动大概会被捏碎头骨；虽然不知道他一个死人再受这种致命伤会发生什么，但他也完全不想尝试，正如他从未真正策划过自己的死亡。

  
开始吉尔伽美什只是异常小心地吻着他的眉眼，用舌尖描绘着少年的阖着的眼睑，蹭掉他眼底的泪水、打湿他整齐的睫毛。饱胀持久、让人疲乏的交合；太过温柔的轻吻，都让藤丸立香的判断力失准。睁开眼睛不过是为了提醒自己现在面对的确实是高高在上的英雄王，因为做事只凭喜好所以完全无法预测的人类最古之王。

  
所以当王舔上他眼球的时候，藤丸立香的第一反应是因为惊讶而睁大了眼睛；不仅是因为这行为本身，更在于那种温热柔软的触感，让他无法相信这是出自英雄王。随后他闭紧眼睛妄图躲避，不出所料地被对方强行拉开了眼睑。英雄王看够了他透亮的蓝眼睛里映出的自己和那纤细修长的睫毛因为被自己的口水打湿成几小簇而显得更加黑亮的样子，用嘴唇抿了一下，又开始舔舐。

  
虽然裹上来口水也多少减轻了藤丸立香因不停流泪而感到的干燥酸涩，但并不能盖过舌苔滑在眼球上的刺痛；眼前一片黑暗的不安全感还是让他忍不住发抖。兴趣恶劣的王除了舔舐还会按压、甚至试着揉动，躲避的本能让藤丸立香转动眼球，这在被压住的情况下却更像是迎合一样地蹭上去。虽然并不很疼，但强烈的不适感让他实在无法忍受。

  
顾不得自己的任何动作都会取悦对方，藤丸立香低下身挣脱了王的手掌，同时也向后贴近了吉尔伽美什。“嗯~……”他再次因为自己的动作呻吟出声，看向吉尔伽美什的眼睛有一只因为被刺激而浮现血丝，微微发红又湿漉漉的眼睛里露出的不满多过了悲伤与情欲。吉尔伽美什“哼”地轻笑一声，胯部发力把他挤向墙壁，射在他身体的深处，放开了他。

  
“这才像样，你那副明知无法战胜却还是绝不屈服的样子真是恶心到让人移不开视线。”吉尔伽美什看着他柔和身体柔和的线条沉默片刻，又怒上心头。他把稍稍休息过来的少年压倒，居高临下地看着他：“藤丸立香。你这个该死的狗杂种。本王分明……还没有允许你死去。”又拉起他的膝盖把那条腿扛到自己肩上，用自己的湿漉漉的阴茎去磨蹭他后面还挂着自己浊液的入口。

  
大概又被干了三四次的样子，吉尔伽美什终于又给自己披上了服饰。藤丸立香已经接近虚脱，“王……”得到回应时，藤丸立香很意外，他以为吉尔伽美什早就走了，“虽然是因为我自己走神……但是我…并不想死……”

  
“哼，”没来由的，藤丸立香总觉得王当时是在笑，“那又如何，你还是死了。并且成为了我的东西。”

正如吉尔伽美什所说，他几乎只是把藤丸立香当作一件东西。他曾经请求过英雄王在厌弃他的身体之后放他归于虚无，却被王狠狠嘲笑。这是一个悖论——如果他还能让王感到享受，那么王当然不会放他离开；但如果王厌烦了他，王就更不可能去实现他的愿望。“何况你是韧性极佳的温润美玉，难得的财宝。”吉尔伽美什并没把这个也告诉藤丸立香，毕竟物品本身没有理解自己价值的必要。

  
他会让藤丸立香涂上闻到就令人血脉喷张、兴致高昂的秘药，用各种华美的布料与贵重的首饰装点他。欣赏片刻再把那些华服美饰一层层地扯掉，在他一丝不挂的身上肆意留下吻痕、淤青、抓伤、齿印等各种他弄的出来的痕迹；耗尽那煽动欲望的香艳气息，让自己的味道从外到里遍布他全身；

  
或者把藤丸立香的双手绑住吊起来，让他的身体除了被插入的后穴和扶住的胯部以外都无可依附，想要借力的本能都只会让他自己贴上王的身体，把那孽根吞得更深；

  
倒吊起来一边让少年为自己口交一边逗弄他的分身和穴口也很不错，这样在他吞吐自己的性器时，额前柔软的黑发会蹭过王的腿根，让他更急切地想用自己的精液弄脏男孩漂亮的面容；  
但王最喜欢的还是一边扼住他的喉咙，一边让他达到高潮。据说这不但是藤丸立香夹得最紧的时候，而且在他感到自己濒死的时候还会露出那种让王“移不开视线的难看样子”。吉尔伽美什经常因此而失手让他昏厥过去，有时藤丸立香在失去意识的前一刻还会听到自己颈骨断开的“咔吧”声……

有重物落到肚子上，藤丸立香睁开眼睛以为又是英雄王玩的新花样，却竟然看到了白色的天花板和熟悉的房间。把刚才自己经历的种种都想了一遍，依然无法确定何为真实，他在那个梦里度过了太长时间，长到他被王调教成形，只要一个眼神就知道王的想对他做什么或想让他做什么。

  
芙芙走到他的胸膛上边用爪子打着他的鼻子边有节奏地叫着，明显在催促什么。藤丸立香看了看通讯器上显示的日期，他在几分钟前都还把它当作是自己的忌日。一切似乎都回到了开始，分辨不清自己是做梦还是失忆。

  
收到呼叫，罗曼医生的电子影像跳出来，藤丸立香只是愣愣地看着他，没听到他说什么就飞快地换好衣服跑出去。如果这才是真的，那么至少他还有再重试一次的机会；而如果这才是梦境，那他也要在醒来之前去见罗曼医生。

  
管制室，医生、玛修和出战的几位英灵都已经到了。正和太阳王正谈笑风生的英雄王最先看到他，没等藤丸立香跑到医生面前就示意他跟着自己来到角落。

  
“还喜欢与本王有关的梦吗？”

  
“陪伴您永远都是我的荣幸。”藤丸立香红着脸，心中因现在才是真实而充满喜悦。

  
“呵，即便如此，但你若是敢让本王败北或毫无光彩地返回英灵座的话……”

  
藤丸立香抬头看向王的猩红的眼睛：“我发誓会将胜利献给您。除此之外，无论如何我都会活下去。不只是愿望，更是结果。”

  
王点点头，但依然没有放他离开的意思。于是藤丸立香又问：“请问您知道有让所有人都活着回来的办法吗？”

  
英雄王吉尔伽美什的眼角浮起笑意，这便足够了。其他的事情，在藤丸立香看到罗曼医生的那一刻他就已经下定决心。


End file.
